


A Rose By Any Other Name

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Mahiru and Licht switches body and their Servamps didn't know what to do.





	A Rose By Any Other Name

“Mahiru and Licht are taking a while buying those crepes. Should we go check on them?” Kuro asked his brother next to him. The brothers were lounging on a swing set and waiting for their Eves. Since Licht had a break from his tour in Japan, Mahiru offered to show the Greed Pair around Tokyo. The crepe shop was nearby so Kuro thought it was a good opportunity for the two to talk alone.

“If we go, Licht will probably kick me for interrupting their conversation.” Hyde was a little jealous that the two angels were so close even though they were only friends. But those insecurities would quickly disappear whenever he saw Licht smile. He loved to see him happy. He knew that Licht was rarely able to spend time with his friends like a normal teenager because his pianist career.

Hyde lightly kicked the swing into motion and tilted his head back to look up at the clouds. “I’m surprised they’re so close. Those two are as different as day and night. My angel may appear dark at first but he shines as bright as a thousand stars and he’s as majestic as the moon. Damn, I love him so much. I can go on and on about him all day.”

“Please don’t.” He rolled his eyes. Kuro loved his brother but he didn’t want to listen to him fawn over the angel. He didn’t have the heart to correct Hyde that Mahiru was better. He wasn’t as boastful as Hyde but he was extremely proud to call Mahiru his boyfriend. “Those two may be different but I can’t think of a single person who can dislike Mahiru. As you said, he’s the sun.”

“I’m pretty sure I said ‘day and night’ and not ‘the sun and the moon’. I guess Mahiru does have a sunny smile though. Who would’ve guessed that my lazy ass brother would fall in love with a neat freak?” Hyde chuckled. He had seen how much his brother had changed and Mahiru was a large part of that. He could say the same about himself and Licht. “I guess those two have stubbornness in common.”

“Mahiru nags me a lot to do chores and stuff like that. I kinda hate it and like it at the same time. Everyone called me a lazy sloth and gave up on me. He must be the only one who expects anything of me.” Kuro found himself smiling. “It’s been a year but he still tries to get me to do the dishes.”

“Kuro!” They both jumped to their feet when they heard Licht’s scream. Hyde jumped to his feet and ran to his boyfriend. In his panic, he didn’t question why Licht would be calling his brother’s name instead of his. He reached towards him but Licht ran past him. He threw himself at Kuro and clung to his jacket. Licht began to speak rapidly. “Kuro, it’s terrible! There was a subclass and he attacked us. He got away but now Licht and I—”

“Hey, Lichtan, I’m your boyfriend!” Hyde wrapped his arms around Licht’s waist and pulled him away from his brother. He felt a light kick against his back and he looked behind him. He was shocked to see that it was Mahiru who kicked him. “What the hell, Kid? If you weren’t my brother’s boyfriend, I would’ve hit you back.”

“Can’t you recognize your own boyfriend, Shit Rat? I’m Licht!” Mahiru yelled and kicked him again. He explained, “The subclass used a weird spell on us and switched our bodies. He escaped though. A demon like you must know a trick to reverse this!”

“Mahiru?” Kuro said his name hesitantly and Licht looked up at him. He searched his blue eyes but he couldn’t find a hint of Mahiru in them. It felt awkward holding Licht even if Mahiru was now inside his body. He set him next to him and said, “We need to find a way to return you two to your body. Maybe Johannes can help us. He was able to restore Lily’s power.”

“There’s no way I’m going back to his lab.” Mahiru said firmly and Licht nodded with a shiver. “Maybe this spell is temporary and it will wear off in time. For now, we should wait and do our own research.”

* * *

“Licht, shouldn’t you go stay with Hyde even if you’re in Mahiru’s body now? I’m certain Kranz will understand since he already knows about vampires. We don’t have to keep it from him.” Kuro said but they both knew that wasn’t his biggest concern. “Mahiru’s probably confused and I should be with him. He’s my partner.”

After the incident, the two Eves said it was best to switch places and pretend to be each other. The entire plan was confusing and troublesome to Kuro. He hoped there was a way to return Mahiru to his body quickly. He trusted his brother but he would rather be the one to protect Mahiru. Kuro was lost in thought so he didn’t notice Mahiru approach him.

“Neko-san!” Mahiru hugged him from behind and leaned heavily against his back. He rubbed his cheek against Kuro’s and hummed contently. “Well, since you’re not in your kitty form, I should call you Kuro-san. You’re a good angel, Kuro-san. Let this angel give you a soothing hug.”

The person holding him looked like Mahiru but he couldn’t melt into the hug like he usually would. He loved Mahiru for his personality and kindness so his appearance didn’t matter to him. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel a little awkward in the situation. Mahiru wasn’t as forceful or forward as Licht. He continued to pet him like a cat.

“Can’t deal.” Kuro mumbled and transformed into a cat. Since Mahiru was leaning heavily against him, he pitched forward when his support suddenly disappeared. He instinctively went to catch him the moment he saw Mahiru fall. He grabbed his hands quickly but his momentum sent them both tumbling to the ground. Mahiru wasn’t hurt because Kuro placed his hand on the back of his head.

He groaned slightly and looked down at him. “Are you okay, Licht? My brother will hate me for another century if something happened to you.”

“Who cares about that right now? Are you hurt, Kuro? Your hand probably hit the ground really hard. I’ll get some ice for it.” Mahiru jumped to his feet. He ran to the freezer for an ice pack and returned within seconds. He knelt next to Kuro and took his hand. Gently, he stroked his hand before he placed the bag onto his finger. “Tell me if it’s too cold, Kuro. I’m glad neither of us hit our head.”

“… Mahiru? Is that you?” Kuro cupped his face. “I’ll recognize your housewife tendencies anywhere. Did you really switch bodies with Licht or did the spell wear of just now? Licht would’ve told the person to endure the pain.”

“Umm… Of course, I’m Licht! I would say that to Lawless but not Neko-san. Angels should take care of fellow angels, after all. If there was a piano here, I would prove it by… Pfft, you caught us.” Mahiru laughed and covered his mouth. He couldn’t continue their charade once he saw the confusion on Kuro’s face. He took his hand and kissed his fingers. “Sorry for tricking you but Licht and I had a bet.”

“A bet?” Kuro tilted his head slightly.

“We would pretend to be each other and see how long it will take for you two to realize the truth. If you figured it out before bedtime, I get free tickets to his next concert. I thought it would make a nice date that forces you to go outside. I knew I would win before midnight because I like to hug you at night. Well, I guess he does like your cat form but he wouldn’t cuddle with your human form since we’re dating.”

“I thought vampires were the possessive one.” Kuro chuckled and stroked his head. He smiled when Mahiru naturally leaned into his palm. The way he aggressively hugged him before made him flustered but he preferred the simple way Mahiru nestled against him. It was familiar and comforting to Kuro. He squeezed him in his arms and allowed himself to melt into his warmth.

“You’re the only one I want, Mahiru.”

* * *

“Do you want me to cook dinner tonight, Hyde? But we don’t have my kitchen so I can’t do that. We can have a quiet night in and watch a movie. I always enjoy these kinds of things with Kuro. What about you and Licht?” Licht forced an innocent smile on his face as he asked the question. He unconsciously touched the white strands in his dark hair.

“We usually just order take out or go to a restaurant for dinner.” Hyde leaned back in his chair and flipped through the room service. He peeked over the booklet and stared at Licht. “Lichtan and I are a different kind of couple from you and Nii-san. I tried to have a quiet movie night with him a couple times but it always ends up with our hotel room becoming a mess.”

“Licht told me that it’s because you would provoke him into a fight.” He was quick to argue. “Why don’t you try behaving, Hyde?”

“Is this the start of one of your famous mom lectures?” His sly grin was a silent challenge to Licht but he couldn’t fight him like he usually would. He had to pretend to be Mahiru and he was far from a violent person. Licht bit his tongue and told himself to ignore him. Hyde seemed determined to tease him and took his hand to pull him on his lap.

“What the hell, Hyde? I’m dating your brother!” Licht screamed and he couldn’t stop the blush that appeared on his face.

“I can see why my brother loves you so much, Mahiru. It must be nice such a doting boyfriend who’s good at cooking and cleaning. If you ever get tired of my brother, you can come to me. I’ll show you a good time.” Hyde caught his chin between his fingers and tilted his face towards him. “What do you say, Angel Love?”

“You fucking asshole!” Licht snapped and stood sharply. He kicked Hyde and sent him crashing into the wall. When Hyde tried to stand again, Licht knocked him down again. He ranted as he kicked him with his Lead. “Stupid, cheating boyfriend! I should turn you into dust right now. I’m telling Licht to break up with you, Demon!”

Once his anger subsided, he realized that Hyde was laughing. He hugged his stomach and rolled onto his back. “I was wondering when you would give up acting like Mahiru. You’re a better actor than I thought you would be though. Is there anything you can’t do, Lichtan?”

“You knew this entire time?” He stopped for a moment but then he kicked him once again. “You knew we were pretending but you took advantage of that to annoy me? You made me clean up this hotel room when we have maids. I should break up with you. When did you figure it out?”

“I knew from the start because you called me Hyde. I wanted to mess with you and play along. It was revenge for hugging my brother.” He answered and sat up.

He didn’t know how using Hyde’s name could be the reason. Licht sat down in front of him and poked the spot he kicked earlier. Without a word traded, Hyde knew that he wanted to see his ribs. He lifted his shirt and Licht was relieved that he wasn’t hurt too much.

“But I usually call you Shit Rat or Demon.” Licht pointed out.

“They’re the sweetest nicknames I’ve ever been given,” He nodded with a chuckle. “But everyone calls me Lawless. Remember, when we first met everyone, I introduced myself as Lawless. Everyone gotten used to that name that they continued to call me that even after I told them the name you gave me. You’re the only who calls me Hyde.”

“A demon by any name will be just as mischievous.” Licht tapped the nametag he gave him long ago. He hooked his finger around the chain and pulled Hyde closer to him so he could kiss his nose. That wasn’t enough for either of them because they were both greedy. Hyde squeezed him lightly and pressed their forehead together.

“That’s not how the quote goes, Lichtan. An angel by any other name would sound as sweet.” He lightly corrected him with a crooked grin. “The only thing I don’t know is why you two decided to switch places. When were you planning to tell me the truth anyways?”

“We were talking about how well we fight with our Servamp. Mahiru said it’s because we know each other so well. I said it would take you longer than a week for you to figure out I was just pretending to be him.” Licht said. “If I was right, Mahiru has to cook us a fancy dinner for our next date. Like you said, we don’t get to share a home cooked meal often.”

“Wait, a week? Ye of little faith.” He feigned hurt and clutched his heart dramatically.

“I thought that you would enjoy having an Eve like Mahiru that you wouldn’t question it.” Licht admitted with a shrug. He didn’t want to show how much that thought affected him but he had a small frown. “A part of the bet was that we couldn’t give any hint to you two. I didn’t know how long I would be able to put up with your shit though.”

“You don’t need to be worried, Lichtan.” Hyde playfully pinched his cheek. “I wouldn’t have anyone else as my Eve or boyfriend. I love you.”


End file.
